


Phone Sex/Shower Surprise

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Richard has been gone for the past month and a half due to Conventions. You miss him like crazy. He isn't due home for another few days so you decide have some fun in the shower after you have some light phone sex with him. He ends up getting done early and surprising you in the shower.
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Reader
Kudos: 7





	Phone Sex/Shower Surprise

Richard has been away at Conventions for almost a month and his wife Y/N misses him terribly. Of course you Skype almost every night. You've had phone sex and even Skype sex but it's never the same. Your hands never feel as good on your body as Rich's does. You cum but never like when Rich is on top of you. He drives you wild and he knows it. It was another 4 days until Rich came home and you were laying in bed again lonely missing him. Wanting him beside you.

He was due to call you any minute. You knew his Con schedule like the back of your hand after all you've been married for 5 years. You patiently waited for him to call but after a few minutes when he didn't you decided to send him a sexy picture. You were laying in one of his shirts and your lacy panties like you always did when he wasn't home. You slide his shirt up just so you can see a trace of your panties and you bite her lip seductively.

Y/N: Richie baby I miss you so much. My body is aching for you.

You send the photo and text and waits for him so respond. After a few minutes he responds back.

Rich: Damn Sweetness you're damn sexy in my clothes. You know how to tease me even a 1000 miles away.

Y/N: Rich I need your hands on my body. I need to feel you fuck me senseless! I don't think I can wait 4 more days! I need you now!!

Rich: I know Y/N baby it's killing me too especially when you keep sending me the photos you send. The last one you sent I was in the middle of a panel with Robbie and it made my cock twitch.

Y/N: Mmm Richie call me I need to hear your voice!!

Your phone to rings almost immediately you see Riches' name flash across the screen. You sigh running your hand down your stomach to your panties where you begin rubbing your clit through the thin material as you answer the phone you let out a moan. You hear Rich's voice causing your core to heat up and get even wetter. "Well hello to you to baby. Are you touching yourself??" Unable to speak you just moan his name. "Richie!" Rich sighs as his tight jeans get tighter. "Y/N baby God I wish I was there with you right now. Touch yourself baby. Moan for me!" You continue to rub yourself as Rich listens to you moan every now and then saying something.

"Are you alone Rich?" You moan out. "Kind of. I mean I'm in the greenroom with Rob but he's busy playing on his phone. Why sweetness?" You moan loudly into the phone. "I need to see you Richie! I need you to help me cum baby!" He growls into the phone "Damn baby I want so much to Skype with you sweetness I have to be back on stage in a few minutes. I promise tonight we will okay baby!" You wine into the phone hearing Rob's voice in the background. "Rich we need to get going buddy." Rich sighs into the phone. "Sweetness I have to go. I love you baby I'll call you later." You sigh "I love you to Richie!"

You sigh throwing your phone on the bed deciding to go take a shower. You strip off all your clothes and turn on the hot water while waiting on it to get hot you smile as you get an idea. You decide to get the toy that Rich bought you last year for your birthday. It was a realistic dildo molded from Rich's dick. He told you that it was so he could fuck you even when he wasn't home. You pulled it out of the bathroom cabinet. You had only used it a handful of times. It felt good but nothing compared to Rich. You get in the shower and start to rub the dildo across your clit teasing yourself like Rich would. You moan his name wishing he were there with you. You slowly slide the tip in moaning loudly. Slowly you push the toy further in until the whole thing is buried deep inside your hot core. You use your free hand to play with one of your breasts, pinching your nipple while thrusting the toy deep inside yourself hitting you g-spot. OH RICH!!

Rich's POV

Con ended early, I was going to surprise Y/N! My gosh I've missed her so damn much. I had just gotten off the plane with Rob when my phone dinged. I pulled it out seeing Y/N sent me a picture wearing one of my shirts. My cock started to get slightly hard just staring at my beautiful wife. Before I knew it we were on the phone practically having phone sex in the middle of an airport. As my bags came around I grabbed them telling her I had to go to a panel. I couldn't wait to get home to her and fuck her senseless. A month is way to long to be away from her.

Rob and I toke a cab together. We drove to my house first. I got out telling Rob I'd talk to him tomorrow sometime. I hurried inside the house trying to be quite. I dropped my bags at the door eager to get to my hot horny wife. I quietly sneak up the stairs and into our bedroom excepting to see her in the bed but no I heard the shower running and I could hear her moaning my name. I stood in the bedroom for a minute listening causing my cock to get rock hard. I pulled off my shirt and pants. I walked to the bathroom in my boxers with my cock threatening to pop out. As I get to the bathroom door I see an amazing site before my eyes. Y/N's fucking herself with the dildo I gave her last year. I watch her as her head falls back and my name escapes her lips. My cock twitches I pull them off and quietly slip into the shower with her. "You know baby I have something better for you!" She jumps at my voice dropping the dildo. "OMG! RICH!!" She attacks me knocking me into the wall. I growl as her wet body collides with mine. Her hands run across my body finding my rock hard member. "Richie fuck me now!!" I push her against the wall and kiss her deeply enjoying her soft body and her soft hands on my now throbbing dick. "Gosh Y/N baby your hands feel so much better than mine!" My lips move to her jawline, then to her neck. I find her soft spot causing her to whimper. I grin pulling her close to me. "Richie Please!" I suck on her soft spot causing a bruise to form. I pull away and move to her ear and nibble on it as I grab her ass and squeeze whispering "MINE!!" She moans "Yes! Richard I'm yours! Now take me!!" Without hesitation I grab her ass and lift her pinning her against the wall. I hold her with one arm as I shove my dick in her hot core with the other. "GOD Y/N BABY! I'VE MISSED FUCKING YOU SO MUCH!!" She moans into my neck! "RICH I LOVE YOU!!! FUCK ME HARD!!!"

I pound into her as hard as I can. "Did you miss my cock my naughty girl!" She pulls my face to hers and kisses me before panting "You have no idea Daddy!! Fuck me senseless Daddy!!" I let out a growl at her calling me Daddy! I choke her lightly as I continue to thrust hard and fast into her. "MMM baby you know it drives me wild when you call me Daddy! MY BAD GIRL!! YOU WANT DADDY TO FUCK YOU SWEETNESS!" She groans, "YES DADDY FUCK ME HARDER!! I'VE BEEN BAD!" I growl letting her legs back down pulling myself out causing her to whimper. I chuckle "Ass in the air now!!!!" She moans obeying me, I smack her ass hard causing her to groan! "RICH!" I smack the same spot harder this time. "Who am I!" A whimper escapes Y/N's lips as she moans "Daddy I've been a bad girl! Punish me!!" I growl spanking her hard. "You want daddy's big cock my bad girl!" She moans "Rich please no more teasing! I need you now!!!" I smirk knowing how much I'm turning her on. "Stay like this don't move I'll be right back." I jump out the shower and come back with one of my ties. I take Y/N's hands tying them behind her back. I push her back further down pushing one of my fingers into her hot wet core and it takes every ounce of self control not to take it back out and plunge my hard throbbing cock into back into her. "Richard!!! More give me more!!!" I plunge two more fingers in as I smack her ass hard again and again. She tries moving her hips backwards trying to get more friction but I hold her still with my free hand causing her to whimper again. "Mmm Richie!! Please fuck me!!" I smile pulling her up so she's leaning against me I continue to fuck her with my fingers. "Cum for me first my naughty girl!!" With my free hand I reach around and begin rubbing her clit. She becomes a moaning mess. She pushes her ass back against me cock causing me to moan into her ear. I smirk as she begins to buckle and stutter my name knowing her orgasm is close. "Rrrriiiiccchhheee ooohhhh ggggoooddd!" I plunge my fingers deep inside her curling them hitting her g-spot over and over. Before long I feel her core tighten around my fingers as she cums all over them. When she's done I pull my fingers out and plunge my hard dick into her still sensitive core. She whimpers at my action. I pound into her hard and fast moaning and groaning with ever thrust!!" My god Y/N/N I've missed you soo much!!" She moans in response. I untie her hands she immediately reaches under herself and starts rubbing her clit as I thrust deep into her. It makes me so fucking horny when she rubs herself as I fuck her. She pushes her hips backwards with hips causing me to go deeper into her. "Y/N baby!!!" She moans knowing I'm close to release. "Cum for me Rich!!" Her words cause my thrust to become sloppy and it isn't long before I'm releasing my load deep into her. As I come down from my high i pull her up and turn her in my arms kissing her forehead and whisper in her ear "I love you Y/F/N Y/M/N Speight!!" She giggles whispering back "I love you more Richard Speight Jr!!"


End file.
